


Afternoon Delight

by a1_kitkat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Horny Steve, M/M, Reluctant Danno, Slash, Songfic, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, bottom!Danno, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Steve hears a song on the radio and becomes inspired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Song-fic based on the song "Afternoon Delight" (as I can't stop listening to the Glee Cast version)  
> It's also my first Steve/Danno fic so please be nice to me :)

Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight  
My motto's always been, when it's right it's right  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night

When everything's a little clearer in the light of day  
Then we know the night is always gonna be here anyway

 

If there was one thing Steve McGarrett hated, it was being bored. He was used to structure and planning. He’d adapted to having a schedule and a plan. Now that he was in charge of the 5-0 Task Force, he always had something to do… Be it working on a case or filing reports or liaising with the Governor.  
He leaned back in his seat and stifled a yawn. He reached up and gently massaged the back of his neck. The clock on his computer screen read 2.12pm. Chin and Kono were in the main room, playing chess on the state-of-the-art computer. Steve smiled at the looks on concentration on both of their faces.

He decided he’d had enough of doing nothing and stood up. Steve pushed the door open and made his way out towards his co workers. He reached them just in time to hear Kono’s excited cheer as she finally beat her cousin.

“Hey boss” she greeted Steve. “We’re not disturbing you, are we?”  
“Congratulations Kono” Steve replied, smiling at her. “It’s about time someone managed to kick Chin’s ass at this game”  
“You want a rematch?” Chin asked her.  
“Actually” Steve cut in. “Why don’t you two take off? There’s nothing to do around here anyway… If a serious crime happens, I’ll call you”  
“Are you sure?” Kono enquired, her eyes lighting up. Steve could already see her picturing herself on the beach.  
“Yes, I’m sure… Go”  
“See you tomorrow boss-man” Kono grinned before high tailing it from the room.

“You don’t want me to stay?” Chin asked.  
“Its fine” Steve replied. “I’ll find Danny and send him home too”  
“I really don’t mind hanging around”  
“Go home, Chin”

Steve smiled at the older man.  
“Okay, okay” Chin held up his hands in defeat.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“Yeah, bye”

Chin picked up his jacket then left the room, waving goodbye to his boss. Steve smiled and shook his head. He moved towards the computer and switched it off. Then he realized the radio was on too. He walked over to turn it off but stopped. The song that was playing was one he’d not heard for a long, long time. He laughed to himself, remembering how ‘innocent’ he’d believed the lyrics to be. Seconds later, he found himself singing along.

Then an idea sprung to mind and he found himself grinning from ear to ear. He quickly turned the radio off then hurried from the room, eager to find Danny.

 

Thinking of you's working up an appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together make the sparks ignite  
And the thought of rubbin' you is gettin' so excited

Sky rocket's in flight, afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight, afternoon delight

 

Danny Williams was having more trouble than Steve was with his computer. He hated having to file reports and he loathed having to rely on the evil computer to help him. The blonde often longed for the days of pen and paper or heck even a typewriter.

“What are you doing you stupid… Stupid…” Danny ranted at the frozen screen.  
He raised his fist and slapped the side of the monitor… For all the good it did. The angered him more and he hit the computer even harder. Still nothing happened.  
“Now you’re just doing it on purpose” Danny snapped. He reached for his gun and held it up for the computer to see.  
“Please, don’t make me do this” he said. “Because you know I will”

Steve stepped into the room just in time to see Danny pull his gun on his defenceless computer. He smiled to himself as the blonde threatened violence on the desktop. He waited until Danny had put the gun down on the desk before approaching him.

“Danno” Steve greeted him. “Are you insulting the computer again?”  
“Me? You think I… I’m insulting it?” Danny turned around. “It’s a machine, Steven… A machine that doesn’t even work properly”  
“That’s because it can smell fear and it can tell you’re afraid of it”  
“I’m not afraid of an inferior piece of technology”

Steve moved closer and pulled Danny’s chair away from the desk. He then placed himself between Danny and the computer. The blonde looked up at him and Steve could see the frustration on his partner’s face. Knowing that Danny would just get worse if he didn’t intervene, Steve leaned down and placed a kiss on the blonde’s lips.

Danny immediately pulled away.  
“I know what you’re playing at McGarrett” he said. “Don’t go thinking you can kiss me and I’ll forget all about how much I hate computers”  
“Danno, I’m kissing you because I’m horny” Steve replied. He moved again, this time placing himself directly in front of Danny. He leaned down again and slid his hand behind the blonde’s neck. Steve pulled Danny towards him and captured his lips once more. When the younger man opened his mouth in protest, Steve slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern.

He felt all the tension leave Danny’s body and used his other hand to reach for the blonde’s tie. His partner caught on and broke the kiss once more.  
“What are you doing?” Danny asked.  
“What does it look like?” Steve replied. “I’m trying to get you naked”  
“Steve, we’re at work”  
“So? It’s not like we haven’t done it here before”  
“But Chin & Kono…?”  
“I sent them home, it’s just you and me here Danno”  
“You sent them home…”

Steve smiled then leaned forward once more. He reached up and grabbed a hold of Danny’s tie. He skilfully pulled the younger blonde towards him and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Danny’s protests ceased while he gave in to Steve’s seductive ways. The brunette climbed into his lover’s lap and hastened to remove Danny’s tie.  
He let it fall to the ground as his hands started to unbutton the younger man’s shirt.  
“Steve” Danny groaned once Steve began to trail kisses down his neck.  
The only response he got was Steve nipping at his sensitive skin.

“Steven!” Danny’s voice was a little louder this time.  
The older man grinned. Danny only ever called him by his full name when he was angry or aroused.

 

Started out this morning feeling so polite  
I always though a fish could not be caught who didn't bite  
But you've got some bait a waitin'  
And I think I might try nibbling a little afternoon delight

Sky rocket's in flight, afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight, afternoon delight

Be waiting for me, baby, when I come around  
We can make a lot of lovin' 'fore the sun goes down

 

“Danno” Steve whispered. “Please?”  
Danny tried one more time to push his lover away but Steve was relentless, once he got an idea in his head there was simply no stopping him.

Steve finally stopped his advances. He leaned back against the desk, his eyes scanning Danny’s dishelved appearance. The blonde looked good without a tie, his shirt open to reveal his chest, a slight bulge in his pants.  
“What bought this on?” Danny asked him.  
“The radio…” Steve confessed.  
“The radio… The radio told you to find your subordinate, throw him over the desk and have sex?”  
“Well, not in though exact words but… Let’s just say I’m in the mood for some afternoon delight”

Steve moved away from the desk, stepping away from the blonde in defeat. Danny held back a smirk. It wasn’t often that he managed to beat Steve, especially when he was in one of his moods.  
The blonde should have known that the older man wasn’t going to give in so easily.

Steve was now standing behind Danny. He watched as the blonde looked around for his tie. He found it, picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. Steve bit his bottom lip, holding back a pout. He wanted to have sex and he wanted it now!  
The brunette shrugged his shoulders. If the radio couldn’t convince Danny then maybe he could try something he’d seen on TV. Steve kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. He fumbled with his belt and zip then dropped his pants.

Danny had turned back to his computer, believing himself to have won this argument. He didn’t see or hear Steve’s movements behind him.

“Danno” Steve groaned.

The blonde reluctantly turned around and was greeted by a breathtaking sight. Steve was standing before him, completely naked, gazing at him with lust filled eyes while his hand worked his hardening cock.

“Steve” Danny licked his lips. His own cock stirred at the sight of the naked man.

The brunette stepped towards Danny, spun the chair back towards the desk so he was now standing behind him then leaned forward. He ran his tongue down Danny’s neck before whispering in his ear.  
“I’m going to throw you over that desk and pound your ass so hard”  
“Gah” Danny couldn’t quite force himself to speak legibly. He was thankful that he was still sitting down as Steve’s words immediately sent him weak at the knees.

He spun the chair around, threw his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As he forced his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, he could feel Steve’s hands clawing at his clothes.  
Then he was on his feet, his clothes were on the ground and Steve was pressing their naked bodies together. He could feel his lover’s hardness against teasing his crack and he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Danno” Steve whispered. “Have you got any…?”  
“Are you serious?” Danny asked. “You think I keep that stuff at work?”  
“Then what…?”  
“Don’t need it”  
“What?”  
“I trust you”  
“I don’t want to hurt you”  
“And I don’t want you to stop”

 

Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting

Sky rocket's in flight, afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight, afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight, afternoon delight

 

Steve cast his eyes around Danny’s desk and his gaze fell upon a bottle on sunscreen. He decided it was better than nothing so he grabbed it, squeezed a generous amount on his hand and started to lather his hard cock.

“Hurry up, Steven!” Danny panted.  
“Patience Danno” Steve replied.  
“Just fuck me already”  
“Such a filthy mouth you have there”

In order to silence the blonde, Steve leaned over and kissed him. As their lips meet, he thrust his cock inside the younger boy. Danny whimpered, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk. As Steve thrust inside him, his body pushed Danny’s against the desk, trapping his hardness between his chest and the wood. The friction was driving the blonde crazy.  
When Steve found Danny’s special place, it sent waves of pleasure though the younger man’s body and caused a low whimper to escape his lips. Steve started to trail kisses up and down Danny’s neck, licking at teasing his skin.

“Steve” Danny panted. “Harder… Please?”  
“Anything for you, Danno” Steve replied.  
He did as Danny asked, pounding harder and deeper inside the blonde. He was getting closer to his release but he refused to come first. He kept thrusting, again and again. His hand snaked its way down Danny’s chest and he pulled back, giving himself some leverage and allowing his hand to cup Danny’s throbbing hardness.

Luckily, the blonde was already hard as a rock. After a few strokes, Danny came. His entire body shook violently as his orgasm rocked him to the core. Steve held him close and when he felt Danny’s body clench around his own rock hard cock, he also came.  
They both panted for breath as the two men sank to the ground. Steve stretched out on the floor and pulled Danny into his arms. The blonde rested his head on Steve’s chest, listening to his increased heartbeat.

“That was… Mind blowing” Danny panted.  
“You’re mind blowing, Danno” Steve replied, his voice husky. “And delightful… You’re definitely *my* afternoon delight”  
“Shut up you goofball and kiss me”  
Steve laughed and did as Danny asked.

END!


End file.
